wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XIII
Książę Jeremi przyjął wieść o porąbaniu Bohuna dość obojętnie, zwłaszcza gdy się dowiedział, iż są ludzie nie spod jego chorągwi, gotowi w każdej chwili złożyć świadectwo, iż Wołodyjowski został wyzwany Gdyby rzecz nie działa się na kilka dni przed ogłoszeniem wyboru Jana Kazimierza, gdyby walka kandydatów trwała jeszcze, niezawodnie nie omieszkaliby przeciwnicy Jeremiego, a na ich czele kanclerz i książę Dominik, ukuć przeciw niemu broni z tego zajścia, mimo wszelkich świadków i świadectw. Ale po ustąpieniu Karola umysły zajęte były czym innym i łatwo było zgadnąć, że cała sprawa utonie w niepamięci. Mógł ją podnieść chyba Chmielnicki dla okazania, jakich to coraz nowych krzywd doznaje, książę jednak słusznie spodziewał się, iż królewicz przesyłając odpowiedź wspomni lub każe od siebie powiedzieć, jakim sposobem zginął wysłaniec, a Chmielnicki nie będzie śmiał wątpić o prawdzie słów królewskich. Chodziło bowiem księciu o to tylko, by nie narobiono politycznej wrzawy z powodu jego żołnierzy. Z drugiej strony, ze względu na Skrzetuskiego rad był nawet książę z tego, co się stało, bo odzyskanie Kurcewiczówny było istotnie teraz daleko prawdopodobniejsze. Można ją było odnaleźć, odbić lub wykupić – a kosztów, choćby jak największych, pewno nie byłby oszczędzał książę, byle ulubionego rycerza z boleści wybawić i szczęście mu powrócić. Pan Wołodyjowski szedł, było, z wielkim strachem do księcia, gdyż chociaż w ogóle mało był płochliwy, bał się jednak jak ognia każdego zmarszczenia brwi wojewody. Jakież tedy było jego zdumienie i radość, gdy książę wysłuchawszy relacji i pomyślawszy przez chwilę nad tym, co się stało, zdjął kosztowny pierścień z palca i rzekł: – Chwalę moderację waszmościów, iżeście pierwsi go nie napadli, bo wielkie i szkodliwe mogły stąd powstać na sejmie hałasy. Ale jeśli kniaziówna się odnajdzie, to Skrzetuski będzie wam winien dozgonną wdzięczność. Dochodziły mnie słuchy, mości Wołodyjowski, że jak inni języka w gębie, tak waść szabelki w pochwie dotrzymać nie umiesz, za co należałaby ci się kara. Skoro jednak w sprawie przyjaciela stanąłeś i reputację naszych chorągwi z tak zawołanym junakiem utrzymałeś, to już weź ten pierścień, abyś miał jakową dnia tego pamiątkę. Wiedziałem, żeś dobry żołnierz i gracz na szable, aleś to podobno mistrz nad mistrze. – On? – rzecze Zagłoba. – On by diabłu w trzecim złożeniu rogi obciął. Jeśli wasza książęca mość każe mi kiedy szyję uciąć, proszę, aby nikt inny, jeno on ją odrąbał, bo przynajmniej od razu na tamten świat pójdę. On Bohuna na wpół przez pierś przeciął, a potem jeszcze go dwa razy przez rozum przejechał. Książę kochał się w sprawach rycerskich i w dobrych żołnierzach, więc uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i spytał: – Znalazłeśże waść kogo równej siły na szable? – Jeno mnie raz Skrzetuski trochę wyszczerbił, ale też i ja jego... wtedy gdy to nas wasza książęca mość pod bramę obydwóch wsadził – a z innych może by i pan Podbipięta mi wytrzymał, bo ma siłę nadludzką – i bez mała Kuszel, gdyby miał lepsze oczy. – Niech mu wasza książęca mość nie wierzy – rzekł Zagłoba – jemu by nikt nie wytrzymał. – A Bohun długo się bronił? – Ciężką miałem robotę – rzekł pan Michał. – Umiał on i do lewicy przerzucać. – Bohun sam mnie powiadał – przerwał Zagłoba – iż się z Kurcewiczami po całych dniach dla wprawy bijał, i sam widziałem w Czehrynie, że i z innymi to czynił. – Wiesz co, mości Wołodyjowski – rzekł z udaną powagą książę – jedź pod Zamość, wyzwij Chmielnickiego na rękę i za jednym zamachem uwolnij Rzplitą od wszystkich klęsk i kłopotów. – Za rozkazem waszej książęcej mości pojadę, byle Chmielnicki chciał mi stanąć – odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. Na to książę: – My żartujemy, a świat ginie! Ale pod Zamość musicie waszmościowie naprawdę jechać. Mam wiadomości z kozackiego obozu, iż gdy tylko wybór królewicza Kazimierza będzie promulgowany, Chmielnicki od oblężenia ustąpi i cofnie się aż na Ruś, co uczyni z prawdziwego lub symulowanego afektu do króla jegomości lub też dlatego, że pod Zamościem snadnie by się jego potęga mogła złamać. Wtedy musicie jechać, opowiedzieć Skrzetuskiemu, co się stało, by ruszył kniaziówny szukać. Powiedzcie mu, żeby sobie z chorągwi moich przy staroście wałeckim wybrał tylu pocztowych, ilu będzie do ekspedycji potrzebował. Zresztą prześlę mu przez was permisję i dam list, bo mi jego szczęście wielce na sercu leży. – Wasza książęca mość ojcem nas wszystkich jesteś – rzekł Wołodyjowski – dlatego po wiek życia w wiernych służbach trwać chcemy. – Nie wiem, czyli nie głodna wkrótce u mnie będzie służba – rzekł książę – jeśli mi cała fortuna zadnieprzańska przepadnie, ale póki starczy, póty co moje, to wasze. – O! – wykrzyknął pan Michał. – Nasze to chudopacholskie fortuny do waszej książęcej mości zawsze będą należały. – I moja z innymi! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Jeszcze tego nie trzeba – odparł łaskawie książę. – Mam też nadzieję, iż jeśli wszystko utracę, to Rzeczpospolita chociaż o dzieciach moich będzie pamiętała. Książę mówiąc to widocznie miał chwilę jasnowidzenia. Rzplita bowiem w kilkanaście lat później oddała jego jedynemu synowi, co miała najlepszego – to jest koronę, ale tymczasem olbrzymia fortuna Jeremiego istotnie była zachwiana. – Tośmy się wywinęli! – mówił Zagłoba, gdy obaj z Wołodyjowskim wyszli od księcia. – Panie Michale, możesz być pewien promocji. Pokaż no ten pierścień. Dalibóg, wart on ze sto czerwonych złotych, bo kamień bardzo piękny. Spytaj się jutro jakiego Ormianina na bazarze Można by za takową kwotę i w jedle, i w napoju, i w innych delicjach opływać. Cóż myślisz, panie Michale? Żołnierska to maksyma: „Dziś żyję, jutro gniję!” – a sens z niej taki, że na jutro nie warto się oglądać. Krótkie życie ludzkie, krótkie, panie Michale. Najważniejsze to, że już cię będzie odtąd książę w sercu nosił. Dałby on był dziesięć razy tyle, żeby Skrzetuskiemu z Bohuna prezent zrobić, a tyś to uczynił. Możesz się spodziewać wielkich łask, wierzaj mi. Mało to książę wsiów rycerstwu dożywotnie puścił albo i zgoła podarował? Co tam taki pierścień! Pewnie i ciebie jakowa intrata spotka, a w ostatku jeszcze cię książę z jaką krewniaczką swoją ożeni. Pan Michał aż podskoczył. – Skąd waść wiesz, że... – Że co? – Chciałem powiedzieć: co też waści w głowie? Jakżeby taka rzecz stać się mogła? – Alboż to się nie trafia? albożeś nie szlachcic? alboż to nie wszystka szlachta sobie równa? Mało to każden magnatus ma dalekich krewnych i krewniaczek między szlachtą, które to krewniaczki później. za swych zacniejszych dworzan wydaje? Przecie podobno i Suffczyński z Sieńczy ma też jakąś daleką krewną Wiśniowieckich. Wszyscyśmy bracia, panie Michale, wszyscyśmy bracia, choć jedni drugim służym, gdyż wspólnie od Jafeta pochodzimy, a cała różnica w fortunie i urzędach, do których każdy dojść może. Podobno gdzie indziej są dyferencje znaczne między szlachtą, ale parszywa też to szlachta! Rozumiem dyferencje między psami, jako są legawce, charty misterne lub ogary głosem goniące, ale uważ, panie Michale, że ze szlachtą nie może tak być, bobyśmy psubratami, nie szlachtą byli, której hańby dla tak wdzięcznego stanu Panie Boże nie dopuść! – Słusznie waszmość mówisz – rzecze Wołodyjowski – ale przecie Wiśniowieccy królewski to prawie ród. – A ty, Michale, zali nie możesz być królem obran? Ja pierwszy, gdybym się uparł, tobie bym właśnie dał kreskę, jako pan Zygmunt Skarszewski, który przysięga, że za sobą samym będzie głosował, jeśli się tylko w kości nie zagra. Wszystko, chwalić Boga, u nas in liberis suffragiis – i chudopacholstwo to nasze, nie urodzenie, w drodze nam staje. – Otóż to właśnie! – westchnął pan Michał. – Cóż robić! Zrabowano nas ze szczętem i zginiemy, jeśli nam Rzplita jakowych prowentów nie obmyśli – zginiemy marnie! Cóż dziwnego, że człowiek, choć z natury i wstrzemięźliwy, lubi się napić w takich opresjach? Pójdźmy chyba, panie Michale, napić się po szklaneczce cienkusza, może się choć trochę pocieszymy. Tak rozmawiając doszli do Starego Miasta i wstąpili do winiarni, przed którą kilkunastu pachołków trzymało szuby i burki pijącej w środku szlachty. Tam siadłszy za stołem kazali sobie podać gąsiorek i poczęli się naradzać, co im teraz po pobiciu Bohuna począć wypada. – Jeśli się sprawdzi, że Chmielnicki, od Zamościa ustąpi i pokój nastanie, tedy kniaziówna już nasza – mówił Zagłoba. – Trzeba by nam jak najprędzej do Skrzetuskiego. Już go też nie opuścimy, póki się dziewczyna nie odnajdzie. – Pewnie, że razem pojedziemy Ale teraz nie ma sposobu dostać się do Zamościa. – To już wszystko jedno, byle nam Bóg później poszczęścił. Zagłoba wychylił szklanicę. – Poszczęści, poszczęści! – rzekł. – Wiesz, panie Michale, co ci powiem? – Co takiego? – Bohun zabit! Wołodyjowski spojrzał ze zdziwieniem: – Ba, któż wie lepiej ode mnie? – Żeby ci się ręce świeciły, panie Michale! Ty wiesz i ja wiem: patrzyłem, jakeście się bili, patrzę na waćpana teraz – i przecie muszę sobie ciągle powtarzać, bo mi się czasem zdaje, że to tylko sen takowy miałem. Co za troska ubyła! co za węzeł twoja szabla przecięła! – Niechże cię kule biją! Bo dalibóg, że i wypowiedzieć to się nie da. Nie, nie mogę wytrzymać! pójdź, niech cię jeszcze raz uściskam, panie Michale! Zali uwierzysz, że gdym cię poznał, pomyślałem sobie: „At! chłystek!” – a tu piękny chłystek, co Bohuna tak pochlastał! Nie ma już Bohuna, ni śladu, ni popiołu, zabit na śmierć, na wieki wieków amen! Tu Zagłoba począł ściskać i całować Wołodyjowskiego, a pan Michał rozczulił się, jakby właśnie Bohuna żałował; w końcu jednak uwolnił się z objęć pana Zagłoby i rzekł: – Nie byliśmy przy jego śmierci, a twarda to sztuka – nuż wyżyje? – Na Boga, co waćpan mówisz! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Gotówem jutro jechać do Lipkowa i najpiękniejszy pogrzeb mu sprawić, byle tylko umarł. – I po co waść pojedziesz? Przecie go rannego nie dobijesz. A z szablą to tak bywa: kto nie puści ducha od razu, ten najczęściej się wyliże. Szabla to nie kula. – Nie, nie może być! Już przecie rzęzić zaczynał, gdyśmy wyjeżdżali. O, wcale nie może być! Samem mu rany opatrywał. Piersi miał roztworzone jako wierzeje. Dajmy mu już spokój, bo wypatroszyłeś go jak zająca. Nam trzeba do Skrzetuskiego jak najprędzej, jemu pomóc, jego pocieszyć, bo zamrze od zgryzoty ze szczętem. – Albo mnichem zostanie; sam mnie to mówił. – Co dziwnego?! ja bym na jego miejscu to uczynił. Nie znam zacniejszego kawalera, ale też i nieszczęśliwszego nie znam. Oj, ciężko go Bóg doświadcza, ciężko! – Przestań już waszmość – mówił trochę pijany Wołodyjowski – bo nie mogę łez utrzymać... – A jaż to mogę! – odparł Zagłoba. – Taki zacny kawaler, taki żołnierz... a i ona! waćpan jej nie znasz... robaczek to taki kochany!... Tu zawył pan Zagłoba niskim basem, bo istotnie bardzo kochał kniaziównę, a pan Michał wtórował mu trochę cieniej – i pili wino zmieszane ze łzami, a potem, spuściwszy głowy na piersi, siedzieli czas jakiś posępnie, aż wreszcie Zagłoba uderzył pięścią w stół. – Panie Michale, czemu my płaczemy! Bohun zabit! – A prawda – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Cieszyć się nam raczej wypada. Kpami będziemy, jeśli jej teraz nie odszukamy. – Jedźmy – rzekł wstając pan Michał. – Napijmy się! – poprawił Zagłoba. – Bóg da, że jeszcze ich dzieci będziem do chrztu trzymali, a wszystko dlatego, żeśmy Bohuna usiekli. – Dobrze mu tak! – dokończył Wołodyjowski nie postrzegając się, że już pan Zagłoba dzieli się z nim zasługą uśmiercenia Bohuna. Ogniem i mieczem 46